Ordinary People
by Nothingcompares2u
Summary: Hyde's POV. Just some productive rambling from Hyde. I wrote this a long time ago, after last season's finale. I'm trying to pretend Season 8 doesn't exist.


**I don't own That 70's Show, or the song, it belongs to John Legend.**

_Girl I'm in love with you  
This ain't the honeymoon  
Past the infatuation phase  
Right in the thick of love  
At times we get sick of love  
It seems like we argue everyday_

I didn't see it coming, didn't even realize what had happened. I had fallen in love, which was beyond unexpected. It was never even really an issue because, as far as I was concerned there was no way anyone could turn me into someone like Forman, or even worse Kelso. I couldn't have been more wrong.  
Let's face it though Jackie really was amazing. I mean it happened so fast, and to tell the truth very easily. I realize now I never stood a chance against her. Despite my bitching over her nagging ways, or high expectations of me, I never got to a point where I thought of her not being with me. Now she's not, and I feel more lost than I thought possible

_I know I misbehaved  
And you made your mistakes  
And we both still got room left to grow  
And though love sometimes hurts  
I still put you first  
And we'll make this thing work  
But I think we should take it slow_

Man I remember how it felt when I lost her. I hurt her so bad and it killed me. We still saw each other every day, but I couldn't continue with my now natural, every day routine. Reason being, that routine consisted of holding her, kissing her, or even a look that we shared together which communicated clearly what we were feeling at that moment. After a torturous summer we found ourselves back where we belonged. I was so relieved and felt determined to avoid going through that again. Somehow I lost my focus of that, I stopped working to keep from experiencing that loss and now faced the return of that awful feeling that comes from being without her.

_We're just ordinary people  
We don't know which way to go  
Cause we're ordinary people  
Maybe we should take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh)  
This time we'll take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh)  
This time we'll take it slow_

God, I mean I don't know what he right answer is.  
I'm a little pissed I wasn't given the full amount of time she originally said. She actually had the nerve to just up and leave without talking to me first.  
Why did she always jump to conclusions? Why did she automatically assume she knew what my answer was. It's not that simple. I mean of course I love her, and I know I don't want to live without her by my side, and I actually had contemplated marriage myself a few times. But, I couldn't just come out in the open with all of that. It's not that simple. Then again how would she have known for sure. Well, I guess it could've been that simple. Maybe it is.

_This ain't a movie no  
No fairy tale conclusion ya'll  
It gets more confusing everyday  
Sometimes it's heaven sent  
We head back to hell again  
We kiss and we make up on the way_

_I hang up you call  
We rise and we fall  
And we feel like just walking away  
But as our love advances  
We take second chances  
Though it's not a fantasy  
I Still want you to stay_

I mean I'm not gonna say this hasn't been a wild ride. This whole relationship thing was new to me. Not just for me because having a real relationship was new to her in a way. I think we did a pretty good job with it too, for the most part. I mean there were some downs which came with this dreadful feeling inside, what I imagined dying might feel like. I know it sounds a little dramatic coming from me but that's what it was. Still, throughout I still never wanted to be without her.

_We're just ordinary people  
We don't know which way to go  
Cause we're ordinary people  
Maybe we should take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh)  
This time we'll take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh)  
This time we'll take it slow_

Jackie may be pretty vocal about how she claims to see herself but the truth is she's just as scared as the rest of us. None of us have all the answers and we're gonna screw up but hopefully when we do it won't be to bad and we'll be able to recover. I know I'm known to be Zen and that's not going to change but to clarify I can't find any peace without her in my life. I'm not claiming to know which is the right thing to do in all this, only what I'm going to do.

_Take it slow  
Maybe we'll live and learn  
Maybe we'll crash and burn  
Maybe you'll stay, maybe you'll leave,  
maybe you'll return  
Maybe you'll never find  
Maybe we won't survive  
But maybe we'll grow  
You never know baby you and I_

I'm sure of one thing, and she wants to know what that is. So, I'll tell her. She deserves more than that I know and I intend on giving all I can. For now, I'm on my way to see her which will be a shock because she's most likely convinced herself of the worst by now. We're gonna deal with the situation at hand. I don't have it all worked out I'm hoping it just flows out naturally. Basically, I can't go on without her. I have no intention of being without her. She can take it however she wants to take it, as long as she takes me too.

_We're just ordinary people  
We don't know which way to go  
Cause we're ordinary people  
Maybe we should take it slow  
We're just ordinary people  
We don't know which way to go  
Cause we're ordinary people  
Maybe we should take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh)  
This time we'll take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh)  
This time we'll take it slow_


End file.
